Falling in Love
by twilightlover123
Summary: Bella's nightmares reappear and this time they seem even more real and frightening. But the Same question is to be asked...are they real? And where is Oak Harbor? Higher to rate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.

It was now summer and lucky in Forks the summer wouldn't bring to many sunny days to ruin the time Edward and I were planning together. Edward and I had a little over two months to be together none stop.

Edward had been planning a trip for the two of us to go to Hawaii for two weeks since the idea popped into his head 3 months ago. I was very excited to be going away with Edward but was upset that he wouldn't let me pay for anything. He just told me '_Bella, there is no way I am going to let you pay for anything on this trip. I want it to be very special and perfect for you. I don't need anything special and you should save your money'_. No matter how many times I told him that I wouldn't mind paying for _something _he would change the subject.

Every morning I would wake up to Edward's cool butterfly kisses at the nape of my neck that would travel to my ear and then he would whisper in my ear how many days we had left until would leave.

"Bella, we need to get you ready for tonight." This morning was the day that we were going to leave. As soon as the sun would set Edward and I would begin our trip by driving to California. After we got there we would find an airport and buy tickets Edward would then find a place for us to stay until morning.

I sat up in bed and looked at Edward. Today his eyes we a golden color and his hair was perfect as normal. I felt my self-esteem being crushed as I found everything about him was perfect.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look when you first wake up?"

"Yes but tell me again please." I put my arms around his body and had him hold me close. We were still sitting on my bed as he answered me.

"When you wake up every morning to start off, the little light that comes in through your window dances with your hair making it look a brown and red color, almost copper. Then you always turn scarlet red when I kiss you like this." Edward kissed my neck and I could feel my face turn red. He always had his way of cheating at things.

"Tell me what I do next." I scooted closer to him.

"Then once I stop your body cools and you rub your eyes with the back of your hand. Then you when I look into your eyes they always twinkle and you smile and it lights the room."

"I don't remember it like that. I surly don't think my smile can light up my room!"

"Oh but you are so wrong." Edward picked me up and then brought me over to the clothes that he had set aside for me the night before. He turned around and closed his eyes as I struggled to get my clothes on. Once I got the tight shirt on that Alice had bought for me a few months ago, I started to put on my blue jeans. I then stepped on the opposite leg of the jeans and caused myself to fall over. But before I could hit the ground something caught me in mid air.

"Edward!" But when I looked to see if he saw anything that might have been shown as he caught me his eyes were still shut.

"I'm sorry Bella but you know that I can't let you hurt yourself."

"How did you know that I was going to fall?" I then stood up and pulled my pants up quickly.

"Bella I don't need to see you to know that you are there. I don't even need to smell you. I can sense every time you are around me or even when you are falling." As he was talking I walked over to him and kissed his cold lips with great passion. His eyes opened and looked down at me.

"I bet you didn't sense that now did you?" I backed up giving Edward some fresh air.

"I have to say Bella; I will never be able to sense what _you _are going to do next."

**This is my second Fan fiction but I have a new name now. I hope everyone likes this and if you do please let me know and I will put up the rest. The more reviews I get the more I will write and the faster I will write I promise! **


	2. The dream

Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one-

_As he was talking I walked over to him and kissed his cold lips with great passion. His eyes opened and looked down at me._

"_I bet you didn't sense that now did you?" I backed up giving Edward some fresh air._

"_I have to say Bella; I will never be able to sense what you are going to do next."_

Edward twirled me around and faced me to my dresser and started picking out some clothes to put into the bag that I had taken out of a closet before I went to bed earlier.

"You go get cleaned up and have your _human moment _and I'll start packing for you." Edward handed me my bag of toiletries and motioned me out of the room.

"Are you sure Edward?" I looked behind me and looked into his dazzling eyes, it was a great mistake.

"Yes, go along. Bella, please be safe!"

"Edward I'm just going to push my teeth and hair, yeah maybe my hair brush may have a grudge over me and try to kill me, but I think I'll take my chances!"

"You can slip or even get soap in your precious eyes when you wash your face. There are many things that could happen to _you_ Bella."

"I'll be safe, I promise, don't worry so much." I smiled at Edward and walked down to the bathroom with him filling my mind.

But before I could walk too far I could hear softly Edward say, "Someone _has_ to worry about you."

Once I was done with everything I came out to find Edward had pack my bag with all of my nice clothes, most bought by him or Alice, and a small place that was left for my bag. I handed it to him and he put it in the bag.

"You smell so beautiful today." Edward took in a deep breath of air but when he did I noticed that his eyes widened and he made the decition not to do it again. When I noticed what he did, I felt back that I caused him so much pain.

"Thank you, are you alright?" I looked at Edward with concern.

"I'm fine, are you hungry? I made you some breakfast." Edward took my hand and we started to walk down stairs.

"You made me breakfast?" I knew that no matter how inhuman Edward was that he couldn't make breakfast in just the time I was in the bathroom.

"Yes, are you afraid?"

"No, it's just when did you make it?"

"I started right before you woke up this morning and I just checked on it when you were in the bathroom, and it's ready." Edward smiled at me when we were just about to the kitchen.

"Edward…..everything is _so_ beautiful." When I walked into the kitchen while holding Edward's hand my heart began to skip. Everything was absolutely perfect. The kitchen looked brighter today than normal and the place was covered with red and white rose pedals. The table was set for one and there were small and large candles lit around the room. The kitchen smelled wonderful as the smell of bacon, waffles, strawberries and orange juice filled my nostrils.

"Good, that's what I was going for, now sit down before your food gets cold." I felt my knees freeze and my heart stop and I looked around again. Nobody as long as I have lived has done something like this for me, not even my mom when it was my birthday. My love for Edward felt as if it would shut from the ceiling and kill me then. I tried to walk but I just stared at Edward as if he hadn't said anything at all.

I forced myself to say "I don't think I can walk Edward, I'm shocked." Just then Edward picked me up and held me to his hard chest.

"I'm glad you like it." Edward placed me down softly at one of the chairs at the table. The he pushed in the chair and sat down next to me.

"How long did this take you?" I looked around again making sure I didn't miss anything.

"Well, I have been planning on this for awhile so I just had to make the food since I already had the roses and the candles. Now eat so we can start the day."

"Thank you." I said the words very slowly so he could hear how much I really liked the surprise. Then I began to eat the amazing food he had prepared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - -

After I was done Edward and I got into the Volvo. I had no idea what he was planning next, all I knew was that today was going to be another cloudy day so maybe we were going to be outside.

When we stopped Edward came out of the car and opened the door for me, I stepped out and found myself at a hair salon.

"Edward? What are we doing here?" I was very confused why Edward would have brought me here.

"Well I set up an appointment here for you. I know you probably don't want to Bella but please do this for me, it won't be _that _bad I promise."

"You do know that you have been promising me a lot of things today, right?"

"Yes and I plan to keep each and everyone of them, now come on." He grabbed my hand and then we walked inside.

When I first entered through the doors all I could smell was hair spray and strong scented shampoos. I hadn't every really been to a salon since my mom normally cut my hair for me since she thought it was fun. Lucky for me she wasn't ever half bad.

"Hello, are you Isabella?"

"Bella please, and yes." The women that spoke to me was tall and blonde with spiral curls that curled down and around her face. She almost exactly looked like a Barbie doll.

"Ok we have a seat ready for you right over there." As she pointed I followed her and sat down in the cushioned chair.

"So what are we going to do for you today?" Then before I could say anything Edward answered for me.

"She's going to have a shampoo and a cut."

"How would she like it cut?" I saw as the Barbie doll girl winked at Edward and then I could feel my face go red. Why did every girl in the world have to try to flirt with Edward?

"Edward I don't want it to short!"

"I know sweetie, she's just going to get it trimmed. Please do not take too much off, only like a half of an inch." I felt my jealously disappear as Edward softly touched my cheek with his cold hands.

The Barbie doll, which name was Kaylee, walked me over to the sinks where they would wash everyone's hair in.

After my hair was washed and dried, the drying took awhile; Kaylee began to trim my hair. The once everything was done Edward paid the hair dresser and then took me back to his car.

"Thank you Edward." I had no idea that he was going to take me to get my hair cut.

"Your welcome Bella, would you like to stop and get some lunch yet?" I wasn't all that hungry since I had a large breakfast but I said yes and Edward drove to a small restaurant and he ordered me some food.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After that Edward took me shopping and brought me many knew clothes and a few small bathing suits. Then the sun began to go down and we went back to the house and grabbed my bag and said goodbye to Charlie.

"Have fun Bella, when will you be back again?" I had told Charlie that Edward was taking me on a vacation once I knew. AT first he wasn't very sure about it and I don't think he trusted Edward as much as he did now.

The past three months Edward and Charlie would spend some quality time together so he would trust Edward better, thankfully it worked and Charlie told me that it would be fine if I went with him if only I would call every once and a while to check in with him.

"We won't be longer than two weeks; I just went shopping yesterday so you'll have enough food to last until I come back."

"Bella what would I do without you, thank you."

"Goodbye chief Swan, I promise that I won't let anything come in harm with Bella Sir she'll be safe with me."

"Take care of her please Edward, I trust you know and I don't want to feel any regret of letting you take her when she comes back." Charlie was whispering trying not to let me hear what he was saying.

"Are you ready Bella?" Edward looked at me with both of my bags in his hands.

"Yes I am goodbye Charlie." I hugged Charlie goodbye and started to walk out the door with Edward.

"Goodbye Bella." I heard sorrow in his voice but tried not to listen because I wanted everything to be wonderful with Edward.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

We were in Oregon in than an hour from when we left Forks. When we got to California it was about 11:00 and I could tell that Edward noticed that I was tired.

"You need to sleep Bella; I will wake you once we get to the hotel if you want."

"I'm alright."

"Bella, sleep I will wake you if you want. Plus you're not going to miss anything."

"But….ok I will." I fell asleep in less than a few minutes while holding his hand.

_Dream:_

It was Jessica's 18th birthday party and she invited me to her house.

"We should do something fun!" Jessica was sitting on her bed with her elbows in her lap and her head resting on them.

"I'm starving! We should go somewhere to eat first oh, we can go to Red Robin and since it's your birthday Jess you will get a free birthday ice cream." Angela and Lauren were also there and everyone else had left the party since it was over. We three were going to spend the night at Jess's house tonight so I wasn't worried about staying out to late.

"That sounds like fun, where do you want to go then? There's a red robin in Port angles if you want to go there."

"That's a great idea Bella and Lauren! We should leave right now no wait, we should _get ready_ first!" Jessica jumped up and started throwing clothes out of her closet.

Then we were at Red Robin having a great time talking girl talk and sharing each other's food. The night I thought couldn't get any better than this. Then when all of our plates were empty Lauren made another suggestion of something we could do that night.

"We should _so_ go to a club and sneak in! That would be so much fun, we won't drink or anything just has a blast dancing!" I saw myself looking at Lauren with an expression on my face. I looked as if I didn't want to go or that I was upset for some reason. My face was paler than normal and it seemed as all of my happiness from when we were having dinner just drained out of me. We walked outside to make our decision.

"I don't know you guys, I don't know if I want to go. I'm not in the mood anymore." I looked around me in search of something and then turned back to my friends.

"Yeah what if we get caught, I really don't want to get in trouble right before school starts." It was Angela talking now.

"I think it's an awesome idea! We can do it, we are all smart. Also it's only my 18th birthdays once, let's do this!" Jessica grabbed Angela and my hand and started running to her car.

Some how we were then in the club dancing on the dance floor, the room was bright and smelt like alcohol. Jessica and Lauren were dancing with each other and Angela and I were standing on the side watching them have fun.

Then as I was standing there someone put there hands around my waist and pushed me to the dance floor. He turned me around and made me dance with him. All I could see of the guy was that he was tall and had very dark black hair.

"Um, I don't really want to dance sorry." I tried to walk back to Angela but she also had a guy attached to her waist. When I search for Jess and Lauren I found both of then also dancing with a tall man that looked almost exactly as the guy that was holding on to me.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. "Come on, I just want to have some fun with you babe."

My dream skipped to all us outside of the club with the three tall men.

"Hey, how about you four come to our house for some more fun…" The guy that was dancing with me at the club still had his hands around me with a tight grip. I could tell none of us four wanted to go anywhere but home.

"No, we're tired we should go." I tried again to break free of his tight hands around me but it only resulted in him holding on tighter.

"Come on baby, I know you want to." This time it was the guy that was holding on the Angela. He was kissing her neck and pushing her to the car. Angela was crying.

"We don't want to go any where, goodbye." Lauren grabbed Jessica's hand trying to give the other guys the idea that we were not interested with what they wanted.

"I don't think so!" The third guy grabbed Jess's and Lauren wrists and pulled then violently to him. The shock in Lauren's face was unreadable. I tried to get away again.

"And you little one, stop moving!" He bent over and stuck his nasty wet tongue on my cheek. I turned around and slapped the tall man thinking that it would give me more time to try to free myself and friends from bad men. It didn't turn out the way that it seemed I had planned.

"Let's do this guys! I'm getting tired of this Bitch!" The man that was holding on to me turned me around and shoved me into a car and my friends followed. Angela was now crying hysterically probably because of what the men were doing to her and to all of us.

Jessica began to scream for help and the guy threw her into the seat next to us, even Lauren was screaming now. We all knew that what was going to happen next was something that we all couldn't have imagine happening to us that night. The three men locked our doors and shut the glass window that separated us from them. I was now crying and screaming for Edward to help me but I couldn't see him any where. Then the four of us began to panic and hit the windows and scream louder hoping someone could hear us, we knew we were in trouble. Then the small car came to a sudden stop.

A/N-Hey sorry this took me awhile to get out to all of you, I had some things planned and didn't have much time yesterday. PLEASE review me letting me know what you think and what things were good or bad. The more reviews I have the more I will write, this story is going to be GREAT! I can feel it! Thank you _**Rose hale**, **Ranging Raven** _and _**BlueSea14** _for reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Jessica began to scream for help and the guy threw her into the seat next to us, even Lauren was screaming now. We all knew that what was going to happen next was something that we all couldn't have imagine happening to us that night. The three men locked our doors and shut the glass window that separated us from them. I was now crying and screaming for Edward to help me but I couldn't see him any where. Then the four of us began to panic and hit the windows and scream louder hoping someone could hear us, we knew we were in trouble. Then the small car came to a sudden stop._

I thought that I was going to die right there and then when the men came and opened the door of the car and pushed me out and made me fall to the hard cement floor. I could feel the pain coming from all over and I could smell the rust and salt coming from my blood making me dizzy. The men all held a small but powerful gun to our heads. As I closed my eyes and let the tears fall I could hear the sad and helpless screams from my friends, I knew they were going to kill me last. I was going to be last so I could see each and everyone of my new friends die in front of me.

I felt the hot and sweaty hands of someone picking me up. _This was how I was going to die, after everything I had lived for._

_**Dream end**_

I felt myself being shaken.

My face was covered in a cold sweat and my fingers were icy, my body felt like an oven set to 500 degrees. Edward was shaking me to wake me up from my _nightmare_.

"Bella, are you alright? Isabella answer me…_please_!" I finally woke up and felt his hands around me. I sat up and threw myself to Edward thinking that I was still in terrible trouble.

"Edward, oh Edward!" I felt tears streaming down my face, _was I safe now_?

"Bella, I thought you were hurt somehow! What in the world is wrong? Are you alright?" He sounded very scared, as if he saw my dream and had also felt as if he was living it.

"I am now." I brushed away the tears with my hand and looked at Edward so he could see that I was in no harm. "I….I guess I was dreaming."

"If that's what you call dreaming than I am VERY happy to not be able to sleep any longer! Bella, you scared me." He looked at me as if I almost had died just like in my dream.

I laughed a small chuckle at what he had just said. "I scared myself. I have never had a dream like that; it felt so…..so _real_. As if I was really in danger and no one could help me. I couldn't find you Edward." He pulled me to him again and held me in his arms. As he held me I looked to see if he had pulled over or if were still on the road! Thankfully, my first guess was right. Edward had pulled over at a rest stop.

"Bella what happened?" I told Edward every last detail of my dream, nightmare that I could remember. I didn't want to remember any of it but I knew if I didn't tell him he would get upset since I had frightened him.

"Bella, do you know who the men were?" I had never thought about it, I never _really _could see the faces of the men.

"I'm sorry Edward, I don't know." All of the questions that he had asked me had the same exact answer. "But it was only a dream, it didn't mean anything."

"Bella if you _ever_ have this same dream you needto let me know, alright?"

"Yes, I will."

"Tell me the truth; do you want to head back to Forks? We have enough time to go back if you want." The last thing in the world that I wanted to do was go back. I had been longing for this trip almost as much as he had.

"No! I mean, no. It was just a dream, I'll be fine."

"I mean it Bella if you want to…" I stopped him before he could finish.

"I'm sure I want to stay right here with you. I want to go on our Vacation together." I dried my eyes for the last time and sat back down in the passenger seat.

"Ok, as long as you are alright. You know I can't hear you Bella." He looked frustrated at the fact of not know for sure if I was telling him the truth.

"Edward, I want to be with you. I know you can't hear me and that is why I told you everything that I know. I want to stay, more than anything." He started the car back up and pulled out of the rest stop.

Edward grabbed my hand and got back onto the highway. I was afraid to go back to sleep since I didn't want to have the same nightmare again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

It was about 1:00 after Edward found the Hotel. In the dark it looked very large and very nice. He grabbed both of our bags and grabbed my hand as we walked to the front office. He talked to the women there and sat the bags on the floor in fount of the desk.

"Could you have someone carry these up for us?" I could tell that Edward had dazzled the poor girl with his beautiful, yet deadly eyes. She nodded and called someone on her little black phone.

"That wasn't very fair."

"What?" Edward looked at me with a confused expression.

"To dazzle that poor girl like that, she probably thinks that you were a God! Just like the first time I saw you." I said the second part very quietly but knew that he could still hear. He gave me his 100 dollar crooked smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Edward picked me up and cradled me in his arms as if I were a five year old again. "But I bet I can make it up to you!"

Once we were out of sight Edward put his finger over one of my eyelids to let me know to close both of my eyes. Then he began to run to the very top floor.

Once we got to our room, which was under a minute, he let me down and opened the door with the hotel key. "Are you ok?"

I felt a little sick but I knew it would pass soon. "I'm fine." He opened up the door and put his hands over my eyes.

"Edward, I can't see a thing!" I knew that sound stupid and dumb but I couldn't think before I spook when I was around him.

"Good, ok one….two….three! Open your eyes." The room looked breath taking, and it did. For a few minutes I couldn't breathe until Edward slightly touched my back reminding me to take a breath.

The room had only once bed and a small kitchen I the back of the room. The lights were dimmed down and the room smelled like lilies. This time instead of white and red rose pedal there were yellow and pink pedals all around the room. They were on the bed and all over the floor. On the opposite side of the kitchen was a small sitting area with a dark wooden coffee table with three lit candles sitting on it. The bed was about queen sized and the sheets looked soft and comfortable. The room looked as if it was ready for a famous couple to arrive.

"Edward, it's beautiful!" I turned to him and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on his colorless cheek.

"Not as beautiful as you are Bella." He picked me up and twirled me around to the bed. I sat up when I hear a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I jumped up and skipped to the door. When I opened it there was a small boy, my age but a lot shorter than Edward. He was skinny and about an inch or two taller than me. He looked as if he was at the least our, well my age or one less.

"Hello, um…Oh I brought your bags up for you." He handed me both of the bags but before I could take them Edward swooped in and took them politely from the boy.

"I'll take that, Bella you know you aren't suppose to be carrying heavy objects." Edward winked at me and gave the boy a tip.

"Thank you" I said and shut the door.

"Here, put these on and them come right back out. You need to sleep more." Edward handed me a pair of silky pajamas. I did as told and came right back out after brushing my teeth and washing my face.

When I came back out the lights were off and the sheets were folded down. From what I could see Edward wasn't in the bed.

"Take my hand" It was Edward so I took his hand quickly and followed him to the bed without saying a word.

He laid me in the bed and covered me with the sheets. The room was colder than room temperature so it felt good to be under them.

"Edward."

"Yes?" The sound of his musical voice made my heart beat faster.

"Earlier on today when you woke me up, the look on your face….what happened when I was asleep?" I couldn't see him but could feel his eyes on my face.

"It started out with you just talking like normal. You were singing parts of the Happy Birthday song and you seemed fine. But then you didn't say anything for a while. I noticed your face go pale and your heart began to run. I wanted to know so badly what was going on, but I wouldn't wake you."

"I wish you did."

"Then you began to say my name over and over again. Each time you said it louder and louder. I wasn't sure if you were still sleeping or not, so I answered you." He paused for a moment and then continued. "Then you scream out my name. You were screaming for me to save you. I didn't know what to do Bella. You were still sleeping and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to help you or what to do when if I did wake you. For the longest time Bella, I was really scared."

"Was it really that bad?" I moved over closer to him but not to close to make it difficult for him.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Everything is fine now so sleep."

"Edward, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Can you sing me my lullaby?" I looked into his yellow eyes and began to feel my eyes get heavier and heavier and he kept singing. I was asleep in no time.

_Dream:_

The man grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up two flights of stairs. I could hear Jessica but was to frightened to open my eyes and see what was really happening.

"Bella!"

"Shut up!"

"Yes?" Someone kicked the left side of my ribs making me wish I hadn't said a word. The must have done something with Lauren and Angela. I had the strongest feeling in the world that they were still alive but still knew that they were in deep trouble just as Jess and I.

"Are you ok? Ouch! Please, please stop doing this to us!" I could then feel her. She was right next to me. I grabbed her and held onto it tight.

"Yes, I hope. It…will be…alright Jess." I was crying so hard that it was hard for me to breathe. Between words I would take in another small breath that would bring pain to my ribs that one of the men had just kicked. Just then someone ripped Jessica's and my hands apart from one another. After that I could feel rope being tied around my feet and wrists.

"Bella!" I tried to open my eyes this time to see what had happened to Jessica, but when I did my eyes stung from the bright sun and made them water even more blurring my vision.

_**End dream**_

"Bella wake up!" I felt a soft breeze of cool air that smelt wonderful being blown at me. "Bella?"

"Edward!" I turned to face him and moved very close to him for his safety. And he held me in his arms once again.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2 SORRY!

**-sorry here is the rest of that chapter! My computer is being stupid and for some reason it didn't put up the whole story, it's not that much more but here is the rest of it! -Jessica**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**_End dream (_** The last part of the other chapter! Sorry!)

"_Bella wake up!" I felt a soft breeze of cool air that smelt wonderful being blown at me. "Bella?"_

"_Edward!" I turned to face him and moved very close to him for his safety. And he held me in his arms once again._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -

"I hate this, I hate seeing you in so much pain." If Edward could shed a single tear he would shed it right then.

"Edward it feels so real, I can feel the pain." I laid my head on his arm.

"We need to take you back to see Alice and Carlisle. They probably will know what to do." Edward jumped up and started grabbing all of the clothes that he put away before. I stayed in the bed and watched him; I wasn't going to ruin this for us again.

"Bella? Come on we need to get back." I could feel several tears falling down from my eyes again. I didn't want to leave.

"I….I…"

"Bella, are you crying?" He walked slowly back to the bed to sit by me.

"I don't want to leave; I've been waiting for this for a long time Edward." I tried to look at him but I couldn't, I knew if I did I would cry even harder for causing him as much pain as I caused myself.

"Bella there's something wrong, we need to do something." He held my hand in his.

"I don't want to leave, please." He then laid back down in the bed and grabbed me into his cold arms. I shivered but knew that it wasn't because I was cold.

"What am I suppose to do? I don't know Bella?" He looked at me with hurt filled eyes.

"I don't know either but I don't want to leave just because I'm a freak at night. I want to go on our 'Bella and Edward filled Vacation'".

"Can you go back to sleep? It's still very early." I looked out the window and could only see the dark colors of the sky.

"I think so. Just please don't leave me."

"I never have and I never will, close your eyes Bella." He began to sing his lullaby to me again and I fell back to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - ---

Edward left his car at the airport in San Diego as we got onto the plane. Today was a very bright and sunny day so Edward was cover from head to toes with clothes.

"Do you have our gum in our pocket?" Edward bought me some sugar free gum for when the plane took off so my ears wouldn't hurt.

"Yes I do, they're right here." I took out the gum and put a piece into my mouth.

The rest of the plane ride was long and peaceful, after awhile everyone stopped staring at Edward and started reading there books and listening to their CD's.

So I was able to fall asleep on Edward's shoulder before we got to Hawaii. Thankfully my nightmare didn't come back that time I slept.

- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When we got to Hawaii it was overcast so Edward was able to take of his hat and his gloves. A took a taxi to were the rental car was being held. When we got there Edward and I got into the Ferrari and headed to my next big surprise.

Here is chapter three. I hope you liked it. I will be starting chapter four in a few minutes in have it up by tomorrow. Please review telling me what you think. Thank you to **_rosehale_** and **_ranging Raven_** again and to **_Fuoco Annerito_** and **_evil meg_** for reviewing! I hope continue to read! Thanks! -Jessica


	5. The ring

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. That all belongs to the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer! (I love you!) JK (kind of!)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last part of chapter 3

_When we got to Hawaii it was overcast so Edward was able to take of his hat and his gloves. We took a taxi to where the rental car was being held. When we got there Edward and I got into the Ferrari and headed to my next big surprise._

_- - - - -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -_

While we were still in the rental car I looked out the tinted window, it was slightly opened so it blew my chocolate hair into Edward's face. He didn't seem to mind so I didn't continue to move it every five seconds.

Outside my window I saw the ocean follow us down the long empty road. As we finally came to our destination we were in front of a large beach house.

The house was painted a dirty blue color and had many windows that went around to each side of it. Next to the house were two smaller houses that seemed to be occupied by elderly people.

As Edward came sound to my side I thought that he was surely joking, how in the world did he think that I was going to stay in this _mansion_? Didn't he know me at all?

"Edward, I know today is your birthday but it doesn't mean that you can go anywhere to get directions. We are lost right?" Being lost and stopping to ask for help was the only thing that I could come up with.

"No, this is where we are staying." He slightly laughed at me and went around to the trunk and took out our bags.

"You have to be kidding!" I looked at Edward in disbelief.

"Do you not like the place Bella?"

"It's really nice but Edward, it's only us two. This _house_ is huge! I'm going to get lost."

"I won't let you get lost. I know it's a little big but it's the only house I could find that was right on the beach."

"The house is on the beach! Wow Edward! Let's go…." I ran up to Edward and he picked me up and through me over his shoulder. Then he ran.

When I opened my eyes again more excitement took over me. The house was like a fairytale.

"Oh my gosh! This is beautiful. How in the world did you find this place Edward?"

"I have my ways Bella, just trust me."

"Ok." I smiled at him thinking that he may be the weirdest boyfriend ever but anyone including me would say the best boyfriend anyone could dream of.

"Take off your shoes and let's find our room, then you can change into your bathing suit and we will go to the beach for a few hours."

"Yes! I'm so excited." I ran to the nearest room that I could find. But on my way I stopped and found myself looking a large self. The shelves weren't like a bookshelf but shelves that held many seashells and starfishes and anything neat or interesting that people that stayed here before would put on the shelf. There were sand dollars and even hermit crab shells. The art piece made me stop and stare.

"It's pretty isn't it?" Edward was behind me looking over my shoulder at the shelves also.

"Yes it is. Can we find something to put up there as well?" I looked at Edward meaning to find a shell or even something else to put on the memory selves.

"The faster you put that bathing suit on!" Edward tickled my rib and I ran back into the room and threw on my bathing suit that Alice bought for me before we left.

"Edward where are you?" I looked around the outside of the bed room and even in the bathroom across from the master bedroom. "EDWARD!" I was running down the hall now screaming his name, I was afraid something had happened to him and I was here alone now. I fell to my knees and scream for him again thinking that something must have happened to him. "Edward please…" I put my face in my hand and sat on the ground.

"Bella! What is wrong? Are you ok?" Edward came running to me and picked me up off of the floor.

"Edward? What happened to you?" Again I noticed I had frightened my Edward.

"Bella, I just went outside to make sure there weren't any broken shells on the floor on the porch that would cut your feet."

"Oh…I thought something happened to you."

"Happened to me? Why me? You really need to start thinking more about your safety and less of mine; you know nothing can happen to me."

"I'm sorry I scared you again."

"The look on your face!" Edward took an unnecessary deep breath. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know? Lock me up in a bubble and attach me to your hip." Edward and I laughed together.

"I should! Come on silly." Edward placed me back onto the floor and took my hand and walked me to outside.

"Now be careful, I didn't get all of the broken shells since I had to come and save you from Casper!"

"Don't be mean; Casper could have done something to me, he's not always friendly you know." He also already had his swim trunks on, and he also was shirtless. I just noticed so instead of watching the ground I watched him.

"Come here! I'll carry you." Edward picked me up and carried me to the sandy beach.

"Ok I think I can walk without killing myself."

"Are you sure?" I looked at his lean but muscular stomach and took a breath and promised myself I wouldn't look there again. I knew it would result in me dieing some how.

"Yes I'm sure." He put me back onto the ground but made sure that he held me with an arm around my waist.

"Bella what's that over there?" I looked in the direction that he was pointing and ran to the sinning object in the sand. It was so small I had no idea how he could see it unless he…..put it there.

Once I got closer to the sparkling object I made out a ring in the sand. I picked it up and looked at it closer.

"Isabella Swan will you do the honor of marrying me?" Edward looked at me and got down on one knee.

"Edward!" I jumped into his arms and he stood up and spun me in the air. My hair was glowing red in the setting sun. "And I thought today was your birthday!"

"It is but I can't imagine spending another one without you, so does that mean you say…yes?"

"Yes Edward! Yes I will marry you! Isabella Cullen. It was a beautiful ring to it!"

"Yes it does."

A/N- I know I cut it off at a horrible place to end but I am working now ( for the summer) and have to be at work in a few hours. But I knew that I had to take care of my fan fiction duties! Well this was chapter 4 and I promise I will post some more later. I normally love writing longer chapters but like I said I am in a hurry so if it sounds cheesy I am really sorry! Well a big thank you to all of the people that reviewed! You really keep me going! Thanks to **_flippin sweet Twilight lover_**, **_evil meg_**, **_Raging Raven_**, and to the newest members **_passionfornight, twilight xx3 and bella93_**. Thanks again and I will put some more up soon!

P.S- I have had this done for about... a week ordays now but for some reason Fanfiction won't let me post it. I sending it to my friend right now and she will do it for me! I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting! -Jessica


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I wish I did because everything about it is amazing and wonderful!

Falling in love:

Chapter 5!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last part of chapter 4

"_Edward!" I jumped into his arms and he stood up and spun me in the air. My hair was glowing red in the setting sun. "And I thought today was your birthday!"_

"_It is but I can't imagine spending another one without you, so does that mean you say…yes?"_

"_Yes Edward! Yes I will marry you! Isabella Cullen. It was a beautiful ring to it!"_

"_Yes it does."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I walked on the shimmering beach next to my new husband-to-be. I could finally say that now! Edward and I would be getting married, and I couldn't believe it.

"Edward I love you." He put his long hard arm around my waist and brought me close to him, I was so close that I could feel his chest shrink and get large as he took in long and deep breaths.

"And I love you Bella, hey I have an idea." He let go of my waist and grabbed my hand and started running human speed with me to where it seemed like no where. When the wind picked up his hair and carried it he ran I felt like I was running away with a fashion model that was on the run.

"Where are you taking me?" He ignored my question and started to stop running when he got to a palm tree. "Edward, what in the world are you thinking? I wasn't going to play any games with death now that I had Edward forever, and why would he want me to climb a tree anyway? He knew that I wasn't a monkey and enjoyed climbing trees just for fun! No thank you.

"Something…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black object. It looked like a …. A pocket knife!

"Edward?" What was he thinking? Sometimes I wished I had the wonderful gift that he had and could see what was going on in his crazy head.

"Bella I want the whole world to know that I love you, I want everyone to see that I am in love with the most beautiful and most wonderful women on this earth." That was really sweet and cute of him to say but what was he going to do!

"Ok, but how's a knife going to help with that? Edward tell me! I hate feeling nervous!" I looked at his perfect face.

"Why are you nervous? There's nothing to be worried about Bella." He touched my shoulder showing me that I didn't need to be frightened but it didn't really help.

"Yeah nothing to be worried about, that's why you have a knife in your hand! How do you expect _me _of all people not to have butterflies in my stomach and run away?"

"I guess you have a point but how could you run away from me when I have a pocket knife in my hand, which you still don't know what I am going to do with it but you are super women and don't move a flinch when I tell you that I am a blood sucking monster! You make no sense to me." Then Edward opened the pocked knife and started carving on the tall and happy palm tree.

"Edward what _are_ you doing?" I looked at him long and hard waiting for his answer.

"I told you, I want everyone to see that I am in love with you." I closed my mouth thinking how sweet could this guy get! As I watched the tree the words Edward began to write in the tree and they became clear.

It said:

I, Edward C. love the most wonderful and amazing girl in this town, this state, this country and in this world, Isabella S and no one in this time or any time could or will be able to love her as much as I love her. She is my twinkling star in the daylight that only I can see.

As I waited for him to finish I stood in shock. It didn't matter what he would say or whatever came flowing from his mouth, it always made me forget to breathe. I watched his hand move across the tree as if the only purpose of his hands were to write their message onto this tree. His hands wrote the words so smoothly and so perfect that it was hard to believe that the tree once had no words on it.

"Edward! Why do you have to be so…so, _perfect_! I love it!" Another thing that he can add onto his list of perfection I thought.

"You write something." He handed me the knife and I felt my hands go numb. How could_ I_ ever write something to compare to his master piece?

"Edward, I can't. It won't be anywhere as wonderful as yours. It will sound really dumb!" I tried handing him back the knife but he refused.

"Bella nothing that you could ever write would be on the lines of _dumb_. Don't laugh I mean it." What was he talking about? I had always been a bad writer and if I were to write a single word of that tree it would catch fire and burn in flames, which made me laugh that whatever I could say wouldn't be dumb.

"Really it will sound stupid, here."

"Humor me Bella, please." I took the small knife in my hand and walked up to the tree.

As I tried to write on the tree no words would come to mind. I knew that I loved Edward with all of my heart and that without him my life would be ruined forever, but how would I get my hand to comprehend that? I concentrated on what I wanted to write and not that I couldn't write something as great as he did.

These are the words that came to me about how I felt about Edward:

I, Isabella S. love Edward C. I started living when I first meet him and I would still be dead if we never meet. I love him so much that words could not even begin to explain my love for him. I have never and could never look another man and feel anything for that person compared to him. He is the only person that I want to be with forever and I want to be with him for forever, until we _both_ shall die. Edward isn't just someone that I love he is the person I live for.

It took me awhile to write all of that but it didn't seem to matter to Edward.

He stared at the words that I had just written on the tree. He face held happiness and…. And it held something I had never seen someone feel for me, love.

"Give me back the knife, that's not fair! What you wrote Bella makes what I did look as if it was a grain of rice and you're the bird ready to eat me!"

"But Edward isn't it bad for birds to eat rice? Wait…you think that what I wrote was, better than yours?"

"Bella it was _so_ much better than mine! And I was serious, let me have the knife." I moved away from Edward's grabby hands and held the knife as if it were a baby in my arms.

"Wait, just wait a second. I did something better than you! Yes! I found something that I did better at than you. Yes it's not running or cooking but I wrote my about my love for you better than you did. This is great." I jumped up and down forgetting that I still had a knife in my hand.

"Bella do not jump! You'll hurt yourself!" He ran to me and grabbed the knife." I could very easily take this knife and write all over that stupid tree how much I love you and how much you mean to me , but since you are happy and you finally found something you could do better at me, I guess I won't." Edward folded his arms around his chest like a small eight years old not getting his way.

I smiled and walked back over to my wonderful boyfriend, NO! Fiancé

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - -

I felt very proud of myself as he grabbed my small hand and held it while we back to the house. I finally found something that I could do better than him. I had dreamt of this day for weeks.

As we walked back we found a few unbroken sand dollars and some sea shells. But that was it. Then it came to me that I could put something even better to put on the memory shelves than anyone could, I would take a picture of the engagement ring in the sand as Edward gave it to me and put the picture on the shelf. It would look beautiful up there against all of the sandy and smelly shells.

"Edward can you run to the house and get me a camera real quick please?" It seemed as he didn't even move an inch as he handed me the camera right after I asked.

"Why do you need a camera?" I bent over and took of my ring and placed it in the sand and took a few pictures of it.

"I'm going to put a picture of my ring on that shelf at the house. It's been my best memory since I've been here and it will look beautiful up there." When I was done talking Edward bent over and kissed my neck and helped me stand up and then we continued walking in each other's arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I could see the house I ran to it like I had never ran before. I was starving and I wanted something to eat very badly. I hadn't eaten in hours and my stomach was yelling at me for being irresponsible and not feeding it. So Edward hear d it and kind of helped me out with the whole running thing so I wouldn't trip and fall and have a face full of sand for lunch.

"What would you like to eat?" Edward looked through the empty cabinets and found nothing in any of them "Well never mind about me making you something, why don't we go out to eat?"

"OK, but where?" I had no idea where any food places or anything was around here.

"I'll find something. Come on, let's get in the car." I put on my shoes and some new socks and walked with him outside to the car we rented.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

Edward drove around the nearest town for only about five minutes until he found a decent restaurant.

"Is this ok?"

"Anything is alright right now, I'm really hungry." I jumped out of the car and rushed to the doors. When Edward opened then for me I stood and stared.

Inside on one but us and the waitresses and waiters were in there. In the middle of the room was a single table with a single red rose in the middle. On the ceiling was a large banner that read, I love you Bella Cullen.

"Edward, did you do all of this?" I looked at him with tears building up behind my week eyes; they never seemed to hold back the tears for me.

"Yes, but with a little help from all of the people here. Come on, let's sit and feed you. I don't want you to wait any longer" As Edward pulled out my chair I sat down and placed a napkin on my lap.

Another surprise, why didn't I see it coming? I didn't like surprises since it always let the person that was getting the surprise look empty handed and I was always the one with the empty hands. Don't get me wrong I always love Edward's surprises but it made me feel bad that I wasn't getting things for him and setting up special events for him. Surprises from Edward seemed to be apart of my life now with him and since he loved surprising me I didn't say anything else but 'thank you' and 'I love it so much!'

I told the waiter what I wanted and Edward told the bulky man that he already ate before he came and that everything was about me today.

As I sat in silence and Edward stared at me for a few minutes my mind would wonder back to earlier this afternoon. I was going to marry….M-A-R-R-Y! Edward! The thought made me smile and Edward saw the grin as well.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward never took his eyes away from my face as the waiter came back with my coke.

"What?"

"What were you thinking about just a few seconds ago?"

"Oh, how you asked me to marry you and that **_I_** was going to be your wife." He just smiled as I took a sip of my coke. "I was thinking about how unreal it feels for me to say that I am actually engaged."

"Bella…" Edward took my hand in his and crisscrossed our fingers together. "I wouldn't want to marry any other person but you."

"I know, thank you."

"Thank you for what Bella?" I took another quick ship of my soda.

"Thank you for loving me and for everything. Everything that you have ever done and said to me, thank you for being…you. I wouldn't want to ever lay eyes on another person than you." Edward looked down from my eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I saw something?" I felt worried that I might have said too much.

"Bella don't be worried it's just, I….no on has ever felt that way about me before and it just caught me a little off guard. You have to understand that before you came, before you were born, I thought I would never be as happy as I am right now….with you." I looked into his yellow eyes, wait yellow.

"Edward, when are you going to…eat?" I hadn't thought about it, when and where was Edward going to feed?

"I'll go tonight when Alice calls you; she'll talk to you for hours so I won't miss anything."

"Alice is calling tonight?" I was suddenly very excited to talk to Alice; I had to tell her all about our trip and Edward asking me to marry him. I also would have to ask her a few questions about _something._

"Yes, she told me she would be calling when we got here and settled into the house. She also wants to talk to you about your wedding dress." Edward smiled and turned his head to see where our waiter had run off to.

"Alice knew that you were going to ask me to marry you?" He turned back around to look at me.

"Yes she did and she did a wonderful job of not telling you, I thought she wouldn't be able to make it but I needed to know if you would say yes or not."

"So that's why she wouldn't talk to me about the trip!" Just then Edward found our waiter.

"Excuse me sir! Hi, is her food almost ready? She hasn't eaten in awhile and she is hungry." He had the man bend over and he whispered into his ear "I can even hear her stomach growling."

"I'll go check again for you sir, and sorry about the wait. We have a new cook." The waiter walked away.

"I knew I was forgetting something to tell him! Sorry that it's taking so long for them to make you your food sweetie." I loved it when he called me sweetie; it brought a cool tingle down my spine.

"It's ok, and is my stomach really that loud?" Before he had to answer the waiter can back with my cheeseburger and fries.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- -

A/N Hey Everyone! That was chapter 5 and I really liked writing it. My computer is still not working so I will send this to my friend again and have her post it for me.


	7. Black eyes

Falling in Love

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: No I still don't own Twilight so please stop asking…..

- - - - - - - - - --- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The last part of chapter 6

"_I knew I was forgetting something to tell him! Sorry that it's taking so long for them to make you your food sweetie." I loved it when he called me sweetie; it brought a cool tingle down my spine._

"_It's ok, and is my stomach really that loud?" Before he had to answer the waiter can back with my cheeseburger and fries._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I finished my lunch Edward bought for me I began to think about my nightmares that I was having a few days ago. _Where had they gone and would I be free from them forever?_

I finished quickly and I secretly left a tip and then Edward drove us to our mansion. We got to the house about 3:00 so I still had a few hours to spend with Edward before he went out to hunt.

"I don't think I will ever get use to this exorbitant house!" I got out of the car Edward rented and ran to keep up with him. When I looked at him to see why he hadn't answered me I saw his eyes. They were a very dark black, darker than coal and so dark that you couldn't see his pupils. His face was paler than it was the first day I ever saw him. I could feel the fear crossing my face; I didn't want him to see it but I didn't know how not to show the fear I felt.

"Bella…I need to leave right now." He struggled to say.

"Ok, is everything alright? Alice should be calling soon right?" I didn't want to be alone for to long.

"Yes, I love you and please be safe. Don't open the door for anybody and don't go out to the beach, just stay at the house please." He couldn't look at me I could tell.

"Yes Edward I will and I promise." I would have stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek before he left but I could see how much pain he was in so I didn't. The pain that I wished more than ever that he didn't have to feel. The pain was my entire fault.

"I will be back soon,_ I_ promise."

"I love you too." Then he disappeared. I turned to see if he was really gone. I then pulled myself away from the place that he left me and made myself walk to the very large house that I knew I would be very afraid once I got in. It was so big and so…..scary. The fear for myself was no where as extreme as the fear of what I did to Edward every time I was around him. The pain that I brought to him whenever he saw me.

I walked slowly and sadly to the empty house longing with hope that there would be a miracle that Edward would already be fine and in there waiting for me.

But I knew that that was nonsense. If Edward was really that pale, and his eyes were really that dark he would have to hunt for at the very least _hours_ until he would be able to return.

I walked up to the door and opened it with the key that was inside of my pocket. The door opened noisily since I was so quite with fear that I wasn't even sure of. I walked inside of the pitch black house, I barley could see my hand that I flashed near my eyes. I stumbled to the light switch that I knew was only a few feet away and turned it on.

Once light filled the room, yet again, I stumbled to the leather chair that was sitting in the middle of the oversizedliving room. I sat down and took off my tennis shoes that were starting to blister my feet.

After sitting for what seemed to be five minutes I got up from the chair and walked inside of the dark and silent house. I decided that it would be best if I knew where the phone was before Alice called. I searched the house but found myself not really looking for the telephone because I my mind was too clouded with so many thoughts.

But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't help to have a certain hate for myself while I was walking in our huge mansion without Edward. I didn't hate myself and I knew that it wasn't my fault that I brought Edward never ending pain when he was around me but I still wished that I didn't have to put him through all of the pain and agony.

I cleared my mind and walked to the kitchen in hope that I would find it there and wouldn't have to search the whole house for a simple telephone. When I got in the phone was on the center island in the kitchen. Just before I picked up the phone it rang; so I slowly answered it hoping that there wasn't anything to worry about any longer.

"Bella, is that you? Are you alright?" Alice's voice sounded a little worried which made my heart race and I knew that she could hear it through the phone.

"Yes, is something supposed to be wrong? Alice you're scaring me?_ IS_ everything alright?"

"Oh….yes sorry Bella everything is fine. How are you?"

"Ummm…..fine I guess, I'm all alone thought…..in this gigantic mansion!" I walked back to the living room and sat back down in the leather chair.

"So Edward already left?"

"Yes….Alice he looked really bad, worst than I have ever seen him. Do you think he is ok?" I felt my stomach tighten when it took her a few moments to answer.

"Yes, yes everything is fine….don't worry about. So…..BELLA YOU'RE ENGAGED!" The happiness and excitement brought me to my feet and loosened my stomach.

"I know! Can you believe it! I'm going to marry Edward A. Cullen! Me!" I was jumping up and down putting my worries and thoughts of before behind me.

"I know! You should have seen him before you two left! He was a nervous wreck! It was hilarious!" Alice laughed at her own joke. Her laugh was so beautiful and sounded like nothing that I had ever heard before.

"Wait, Alice did you know that he was going to ask me to marry him?" I was confused why she hadn't said anything to me about it….I thought that we weren't suppose to have any secrets together.

"Oh Bella….I'm soooo soooo soooo sorry! He wouldn't let me tell you. He wouldn't even let me talk to you before you two left. That's why I never got to say goodbye to you. Edward wouldn't even let me call you until today because he was so worried about me saying something to you before. He really wanted it to be a secret and a surprise."

"He does like surprising me doesn't he! So Alice, would you have told me before Edward purpose if he hadn't said anything to you?" I still wasn't sure if she and I were as close as I thought we were.

"YES! A course I would have told you! And he knew that….that's why he said something to me. If it wasn't for my vision that you said yes he wouldn't have had to worry so much bout me _"spoiling it"_.

"Ok" I laughed and turned on the flat screen TV so I wouldn't have to listen to the sound of nothing any longer.

"So, Bella? What do you want to do for the wedding?" The thought never really came to mind. Yes, I have been dreaming of this day ever since I knew that I would be marrying someone some day but for some reason with Edward and me the thought never really came to me.

"Oh…I'm not sure." I tried to imagine myself standing next to Edward saying our vows, and I could, but what would my dress look like? Who would be there? How would I be able to prepare for everything?

"Don't worry about it….you have me! And I'll make sure you have the most elegantdress and the best wedding that any girl could ever dream of."

"Thank you Alice." I wasn't quite sure just yet if that would be the best idea but I knew that I would love to have all the help I could get from Alice. Plus, at least this time if she went to crazy on buying everything, I would be sure that EVERYTHING would look amazing. "So now that I know that you are going to help me with my wedding would you do me the owner of being one of my braid maids?"

"BELLA! OHH MY GOSH! I WOULD LOVE TO! Everyone will be talking about this wedding….I promise you! Thank you so much Bella!" She sounded so enthusiastic and so delighted that she brought a huge smile across my face.

"Alice I wouldn't have it any other was, I'm glad you'll be standing up there with me on the most important day of my life."

"Thank you Bella, so….how's your vacation going?"

"Good, really good. I'm having fun."

"That's good….how are the malls there?" How did I know at some point Alice would ask that question?

"I'm not even sure if they have a mall here in Hawaii, I haven't been around town that much. I mostly just like hanging out and having a good time with Edward."

"I should have known that I should have come! You haven't seen a mall at all! What the heck are you doing all day!" Alice and he shopping obsession!

"Alice I don't need shopping to have fun…I like just doing nothing every once and a while." The one thing that Alice loved more than just about anything was the thrill of shopping, she had an endless supply of money so I could see how she liked it so much.

"Bella? I have to go…Jasper's getting a little angry, I told him that I would go hunting with him hours ago and he's not want to wait _any_ longer. But I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

"Sure, bye Alice." Had it really been that long since we were talking on the phone?

"OK, bye!" I hung up and looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall above my head. It read 6:00! Could that be right? Had I really been talking with Alice for that long?

I put the phone down and went into the master bathroom and took a long and hot shower. I brushed my hair and teeth and got into some pajamas.

I wanted more than anything to be awake when Edward got home so I would be certain that he was alright. So I sat back down on the now dripping wet chair, from my hair, and flipped through the TV channels to see what was on.

Well…..practically nothing was on! So I sat and watched the channel 4 news for a while until it started to frighten me. I decided that it was probably best if I just got out one of my books that I brought before I came and read it.

I read my book until I couldn't read another page, Edward would leave my thoughts. I was too busy thinking about if he would ever get back from his hunting….were did he go hunting anyways!

At 11:00 I finally gave up and climbed sleepily into the large bed without Edward. I closed my eyes and was just about asleep before I heard a door slam. I sat up quickly and became frightened.

"Edward? Is that you?" Please be him…..please. Just then Edward came running in and threw him arms around me.

"Yes sorry did I wake you? How are you….did anything happen to you?" He examined my body looking for any scratches or broken bones.

"I'm fine….now at least. I curled and snuggled my body to Edward and could hear him breathing very slowly. His scent filled my nostrils and I felt my body relax.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you like that, I should've said something….it's just….I couldn't think. I had been so thirsty I thought that if I stayed with you for one more second I would……I wouldn't be able to control myself." He looked ashamed and unhappy with himself. But I wasn't upset with him, and if I was upset it would be with myself and not him.

"I'm just glad your back….Edward can I ask you something?" I had to know where he had gone.

"Sure anything." He tucked back one of my escaping hair stands and placed it behind y ear. His frozen fingers made my body ache and shiver. My heart began to race and my fingers began to cramp.

"Well first off where did you go? To hunt…there aren't that many forests here. At least not that I've seen."

"There was a tree farm a couple miles west." He didn't say anything else about the subject.

"I missed you, a lot." I said without even realizing it. I was surprised that I could even breathe with him laying so close to me, with his arms wrapped around my waistand is face resting on the back of my neck.

"I now and I hate that I had to leave, I missed you more than anyone could in this world could ever imagine." I felt his cool breath travel from the top of my neck to the bottom of my back. The more I could feel his presence the more my body tingled and ached with _unconditional_love. "Get some sleep my love we have a date with the water tomorrow."

What did he mean by that? I couldn't care than because exhaustion hit me and I feel to a deep sleep by the sound of Edward's lullaby.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I opened my eyes the next morning my room was filled with a shining sparkle all around the room. Today the sun was peeking through my window and hitting off of Edward's beautiful skin. I turned onto my back and looked over at Edward and mimicked his position.

He was on his back and had his head lying on both of his hands holding his head up off of the pillow.

"Good morning." He said happily as he smiled largely. "You look so amazing when you first wake up in the morning." He said.

"I think I have heard you say that a few times before." I joked. "So what are we doing today?" I looked into his gorgeous eyes and observed that they were a topazcolor.

"If I was mean and really wanted to mess with your head, I would tell you that it was another surprise….but I love you to much to do that to you for the thousandth time. Today we are going to do something…wait, Bella first I need to ask you something."

"Ok, what is it?" I was very confused when he stopped in mid sentence and told me that he had to 'ask' me something.

"Do you have any fears of the water or anything? Or what about fish, do they frighten you at all?" _WHAT_? "Do you Bella?"

"Umm…" I thought about what he was asking. Any fear of fish or water…..I didn't have any fear of them that I knew of! "I don't think so why?" I asked.

"Good." He didn't answer my other question but I knew he wouldn't tell me so I stopped before I got started.

I took a fast shower and got dressed and threw my hair up in a messy ponytail and put on my old tennis shoes just incase. Then I put my engagement ring back onto my finger.

When we got outside the sun was shinning and so was Edward.

He walked with me with our hands crossed together and smiled when we got to a small dock.

"We're here." He said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- -- -- - - -- -- - -- -- - - -- -

A/N – I am sooo sorry that I haven't reviewed in like…….10 years! Really, I hope no one is mad and everyone still read my chapter!

First my computer wasn't working for about a week and then I had to write more chapters for my other stories...I'm so sorry.

The next chapter will be better and more funny with some cute fluff! I can't wait to write it but hope that I can find the time! I am working at a summer job so please understand that it might take a few days, but NOT a week!

Thanks, & I promise to write soon! Even if I have to write at 1:00 in the mornig for all of you! I promise I will not neglet you! I enjoy writting but...I also love sleeping!

Jessica


	8. Deep Blue

Falling in love

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope….I don't, I think you are looking for Stephenie Meyer! I think she was the one that wrote an awesome book…I think it may be called Twilight or something! I heard it was the best book in the world! Man I guess we all should check it out! JK!

A/N – here you go….chapter 7! I love this story! It is going to get really good really soon! I am so excited!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last part of the last chapter! (6)

_I took a fast shower and got dressed and threw my hair up in a messy ponytail and put on my old tennis shoes just incase. Then I put my engagement ring back onto my finger. _

_When we got outside the sun was shinning and so was Edward._

_He walked with me with our hands crossed together and smiled when we got to a small dock. _

"_We're here." He said_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I looked past the shinning sun and saw a medium sized boat in front of us. But that was it; I didn't see what he was talking about! Was it behind the boat or was I really blinder than a bat!

"Umm, what is it Edward?" I felt a little silly, I couldn't see his surprise. I felt bad!

"You are so silly, here put this on for right now. Then later on the real fun will begin!" He threw me a bright orange object. I was surprised and wasn't expecting something being tossed at me so I almost missed the orange thing and dropped it. But thankfully some how my 'so called reflexes' kicked in and I caught it.

I put it up to my face to examine the weird thing. Once I was looking at it and not being _stupid _I recognized it! It was a life jacket! Why would I need a life jacket when I had Edward?

_Edward!_ I looked up quickly and searched for his perfect face. Soon enough I found it; but not in the place that I had been expecting.

Edward was in someone's boat! It seemed like he was going to steal it! I ran to him watching my feet making sure there weren't any puddles or seaweed that I could slip on.

"Edward! What are you doing? I know you think you can do just about what ever you want….but I can't allow you to steal!" I was just about to freak out when he started to burst into a musical laughter. The sound made my body tingle.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" He pulled me close to him. "This is my boat, I had someone bring it here, so you and I could take it out…sweetie are you alright?" My face burst into flames and I felt very embarrassed. I just excused my boyfriend of stealing when the thing he was stealing was actually his!

"Yes, Edward I'm so sorry… I thought…" He put his finger to my mouth. I stopped blabbing. Then very slowly Edward leaned over and placed his face on my boiling neck. The way his marble lips frosted my body was amazing. Electric shots flew through my body; up and down my spine and to the ends of my finger tips. I could still feel his presence on my neck when he finally released me. The imprint he left on me was invisible but it was very noticeable to me.

"I love you so much." Was all he said as he grabbed my hand and had to pull me onto _his_ boat. I couldn't move.

"Me too." Was all I could manage to say. I loved him more than I had loved anyone or anything; but I couldn't talk.

When we both stepped into the boat in rocked slightly back and fourth, making me a little woozy. But I loved the sea. It was very peaceful and quite and always made me feel as if time could just disappear and wouldn't matter.

He sat me down softly and untied the boat and kicked the side and we were then sailing smoothly into the deep blue sea.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I was feeling a lot better now that he wasn't so close to me causing me to totally forget everything.

"Bella, let me ask the questions today. You know what the answer will be anyways." And I did. _A surprise._ A few moments flew by before he began to talk again.

"Have you ever been sailing before?"

"Yes, but only once or twice. Charlie took me when I was younger, and I loved it. It was a very beautiful day. Almost like this one, but he wasn't sparkling….the thing I remember most was that I had so much fun. I never really got along with Charlie….my dad, but that day I felt as if he had been there with me my whole life. It was a lot of fun." I knew today would be a lot more fun though, just seeing Edward everyday was fun. Add him and the water and you have a two for one deal!

He chuckled a little bit and then spoke. "So you're telling me Charlie doesn't sparkle like me? I always thought that he did! Sucks for him!" His sense of humor was quite distracting. It changed so often, leaving me to guess every time he opened him mouth.

"No sorry, but I think one of my other ex-boy friends sparkled every time the sun played with his skin." I laughed as his eyes widened and his face went blank. "Edward I'm kidding! You know you're my first boyfriend, and I love you more than anything." I stood up and walked to Edward.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his ribs as he steered the sail boat. We stood like this for a long time. Not speaking; only listening to our own thoughts. I was lost in thought until Edward finally spoke.

"You do have your bathing suit in right?"

"Yes, why?"

He sighed and then looked back out to the water. I let go of his waist and watched as he threw a large piece of medal to slow and stop the sail boat.

"Because, would you put this on?" He bent over and grabbed a rubber suit out of a bag and handed it to me. I looked at the tag and saw that it was my size.

"What am I going to do with this?" I looked at the suit slightly afraid.

"Well, you told me you weren't afraid of fish so I thought that we would go scuba diving." He smiled but I could feel my face drop.

"Edward, I said I wasn't afraid of fish, not SHARKS!" I didn't mind being above the water but what lived underneath was none of my business!

He laughed and then took my hand. "I promise you, no shark, whale, sea monster or whatever your cute little mind can come up with will even thin about bothering us….remember? I'm a ninja!" He pretended to kartiichop the side of the boat and kicked an invisible 'bad guy'.

"WHAT!" Since when was my boyfriend a ninja!

"Bella, I'm kidding! The point is that I will not let any harm come your way, you know that."

"I trust you but I still don't think I can trust a hungry shark!" Sharks are mean! If Edward thought that I smelt tasty so would a scary shark.

"Isabella, I will NOT let anything happen to you." He took me close to him and looked deep into my eyes. I nodded and knew that I was being blind. Edward was stronger and smarter than the meanest and hungriest shark, I would be safe.

"Ok." I said that I would be going down into the deep dark water.

"Good, would you like any help with your suit?"

"No I think I got it."

I took off my shirt and short shorts and looked at Edward. "Where should I put my ring? I don't want to lose it!" If it fell off in the water I wouldn't ever get it back! Edward may be my super hero what he didn't have super vision to find something that is lost.

"Here." He took the ring and placed it in a small treasure box. He locked it up and hit it underneath one of the lose boards in the boat. "Now, no one can find it and it won't get eaten.

I was in a small dark blue bathing suit that made me look….nice. Alice had bought it for me right before we left telling that Edward would love it. And I could tell that he did when he started to stare at me without noticing it. It felt weird at first to have someone look at me with pleasure since nobody ever had before. But I continued to attempt to get on the stretchy suit pretending not to notice his eyes on my cool skin.

I struggled deeply trying to get the suit on. I had got one foot in but my brain didn't want to function allowing me to multi task by placing my other foot in the whole and keeping balance at the same time. I tripped over my other foot many times without falling before Edward took my hand.

"I knew you would need my help." I held onto his shoulders as he placed my foot into the leg whole of the suit. Then he pulled it up and helped me place both of my arms in. He was already fully ready.

He helped me zip the zipper and put on the duck feet. Next were the goggles and the breathing tube that he didn't need. He connected everything and then sat me down at the bench behind me.

"Ok, have you ever done this before?" _Yeah! _Come on! Be real, who in the world would go scuba diving with me! I'm a nerves wreck and a bad luck charm all in one!

"No." I said quietly.

"I thought so, ok. What you need to know first is how to breathe. You put this tube in your mouth." He pointed to a cord with a mouth piece on it. "Then you will put your goggles on making sure that it fits all the way. Next once your oxygen is working correctly and we are ready you will jump in feet first."

"Ok." I said.

"Then once everything is working correctly and no water is linking into your goggles we can begin to dive down."

"How do I do that?" How are you suppose to dive when you are already in the water?

"I will show you once we are in." He checked my tank once more and then looked back to me. "Are you ready? You're not scared are you?" For once I was actually excited!

"No, I'm ready."

"Ok, if you ever feel out of breath or you begin to panic just let me know! I will help you get to the surface. Please don't try all by yourself. You'll scare me!" I laughed and then agreed.

"Ok."

"Ok." He placed the mouth piece in my mouth and helped me with the tight goggles. I felt like a fly! He helped me to the edge of the boat and then looked at me. He had only goggles on, and a suit but no tank for air.

"Are you sure you are ready?" I nodded.

"Ok, do you want me to go in first or you?" YOU! So you can catch me when I get in! I just pointed at him letting him know that he was going first.

I could hear myself breath in the oxygen. It felt weird and tasted a little funny. Once he jumped in he came back up immediately. He nodded and I looked down at the water. _Was I really doing this?_

I jumped in feet first allowing the water swallow me. When I came back up Edward was right next to me. I could feel slightly the warm water from inside my suit.

"Can you hear me ok?" Edward asked talking a little louder. I would have said "Just fine, there's no need to shout" But I couldn't talk with the mouth piece and there was no way I was going to take it out right now!

I nodded. "Ok good. Now how to dive down. Put your feet together and your hands to your sides…Not right now!" I was beginning to go under when he shouted louder. He laughed and continued.

"The once you get under, not right now! You will pull your arms up as if you were going to do jumping jacks. But only your arms at first then waddle you feet and you will begin to get deeper. DO you understand?" I gave him a thumbs up.

"Ok, you or me first?" I pointed to myself. "Ok…"

I did exactly what he said, and sure enough I began to dive down to the ocean floor. Before I got to deep Edward tapped my shoulder. He pointed straight so I followed him as he began to swim.

Underneath the top of the water was exquisite. The colors filled my eyes with orange, purple, yellow pink, blue and mostly red. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen next to Edward. He was still the most ravishing thing that crossed my eyes. Small, medium and large fish swam beside me and even up to my mask. The kissey face angel fish looked even more stunning than I had seen in the books in science class. It didn't even look real it was so unbelievable. Everything seemed as if it was painted from a famous talented artist. Colors blending together and the sun hitting the surface of the water sparkled as well did Edward.

When I looked up to Edward he too looked like an unreal picture. His body had color to it. The color of the reefs reflected onto him as well did the sun hit his body. Causing him to look even more beautiful than he ever did on land. The color and sparkle on his body made him look like God's favorite angel. He seemed to be sent here to take me with him to a better place once he realized that I wanted to be with him no matter what.

My thoughts went on and on but we interrupted once he swam into my face and had me stop.

He held up an OK sign and I gave one to him back. I was fine, having the best time of my life.

He then pointed down to the floor asking me if I wanted to go deeper. I nodded and watched as every muscle in his body move back and fourth as he began to deepen. He looked like some sort of merman! Like he was built to live on water and land….only mermen couldn't!

Once we got deeper I saw Edward touch the sand underneath us. It scattered everywhere when he picked it up and let in fall out of it. He waved for me to fallow and I did. Once he began to stop I saw something every more shinny than Edward was.

I tug on his shoulder and pointed to the object. He didn't see what I was pointing to. Confusion crossed his face as he looked back at my face.

I swam to the sparkling object not knowing what it was. Once we got closer I could tell Edward saw it too.

I swam faster eager to see what it was. I got deeper to grab the small item and picked it up in my small hand.

It was a coin. It was a gold small coin with something written on it. I couldn't read what it said but knew that it said something. I showed Edward and he took it in his hands.

"WOW" His expression read. I must have found something good! He pointed up and then over. I could tell he was asking me if I wanted to continue or back up. I felt my stomach grumble and pointed up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N – Wow! Ok….it's 1:30 in the morning! I can't believe I stayed up this late! I'm going to hate myself in the morning! Oh well….here was chapter….7? Yeah I think so! OK…so…please review and I promise to keep writing if you all want me too! Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes!

Thank you to everyone who have reviewed! Thank yo so much! You all have helped me in so many ways and I am very happy that you are able to review! I ask that you continue and if you have any idea let me know! I will make sure to give you credic too!

P.S I want you to know a little secret…..Pretty soon Bella is going to be having her nightmares again!

Bye! Jessica


	9. Amazed by you

Falling in Love

Chapter 8

Amazed by you

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or the song Amazed by Lonestar…but, I think I am getting use to the fact…ever so slowly!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last part of the last chapter

_I swam faster eager to see what it was. I got deeper to grab the small item and picked it up in my small hand._

_It was a coin. It was a gold small coin with something written on it. I couldn't read what it said but knew that it said something. I showed Edward and he took it in his hands._

"_WOW" His expression read. I must have found something good! He pointed up and then over. I could tell he was asking me if I wanted to continue or back up. I felt my stomach grumble and pointed up._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I swam to the surface of the ocean water for the first time I felt like an angel. I felt weight less and as the water glided over my body I felt as if for that moment I had wings of gold. For the first time when I looked over to Edward, I felt like an equal to him and as if I could do just about anything he could.

I looked up and saw the sun hitting the water like glass glimmering and shinning substantially. The ripples of the water played playfully and small rainbow circles danced above me. Everything was perfect for that moment. I didn't need to worry about the danger of Edward and even more if we would be living together forever like we should. I felt more at peace with myself more than anything else.

We reached our destination and Edward lifted me onto the boat and helped me easily take off all of my heavy equipment. Finally after he stared at me for a never ending long minute he shock his head and cleared his mind of whatever he was thinking and finally spoke.

"Bella, will you please show me what you found in the water?" He spoke very quietly almost as if he was having trouble talking.

"Yes, here." I handed him the small golden coin. On land it looked even more beautiful than it did on the ocean floor. It was a lustrous gold that hurt my eyes when I opened my hand to pass it off to Edward. The coin had many writings on it in a strange and out of date langue and had dirty gems on the outside of the rim they looked a dirty color and stained. It looked mysterious.

"What is it Edward, do you know?"

"I'm not sure; it looks like it's from the 1400's during the times of _pirates_. I think this might be a gold coin Bella!" Edward said with excitement.

"That's cool but…did you say PIRATES?" I wasn't a big fan of stinky hairy old guys that sailed ships that would never get washed, I had never really liked pirates and now that I had their coin I knew I was going to be in trouble, I mean, haven't you seen Pirates in the Caribbean? Things didn't work out so well with her, unless you count her being saved and having the amazingly hot Orlando Bloom asking her to marry him. That I think would be a little too much of a crazy day for me, and plus, my night in shinning armor has already asked me to marry him.

"Don't worry Bella; I'll keep you safe…ARR!" He chuckled and then looked at the coin even more closely.

"Edward do you know what all of those words mean on that?" His eyebrow raised and then he began to laugh almost equivalent to the time he began to laugh before the first baseball game that he had me watch; the one that started so much trouble but had resulted in bringing us two even closer than ever.

"Bella I may be older than anyone besides my family that you know, but I'm not _that_ old!" He laughed again and then began to stop when he realized I wasn't joking.

"Umm, I don't know what they say or mean. And I'm sorry, let's get you back before your stomach becomes even angrier at me for not feeding you." He brushed my hair behind me ear and kissed my neck ever so softly. And then raised the sails on the sail boat and we began to move as the wind carried us off.

We got back to the beach house just before 5 o' clock. He carried me inside the house and shut the door behind him and laid me carefully onto the leathered couch.

"Dinner will be ready any minute, I promise." He turned on the television and left me in the living room and walked through to the opened kitchen.

The most delicious scent carried through the house in no time and made me feel even hungrier from the exhilarating day I had with him. And before I knew it he was sitting next to me and handed me a plate full of spaghetti, vegetables and a slice of garlic bread.

"Thank you sweetie…" I tested the meal and felt my mouth begin to tingle with delight. "Could you please send my compliments to the chef when you get the chance?" I joked.

"I'm not sure, I think he might be going even more crazy sitting next to the most appealing and prepossessing girl that any man has ever laid eyes on…I'm not sure if he could handle anything else from this Goddess that he won't shut up about. It will bring even more trouble to him I'm sure.

"Edward Anthony Cullen…" I pause and leaned in very, very close to Edward. "I love you." And I finished eating.

When I was done Edward quickly cleaned my plate and put it away and came back to the living room. He walked to the back wall and opened a Curtin I had thought hid another window, but to my surprise it wasn't any window. He opened the Curtin and exposed a large stereo. He turned it on and a soft music began to play.

He walked back to the couch and probed me onto my feet and placed both of his arms around my waist. I began to feel like an ice cube; frozen in time and unable to move. But with his help my arms reached around his cool neck and we began to sway to the music. Then everything became a fog when I listen carefully to every word that was played from the song.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  


His deep voice tickled my ear as he sang along with every part of the song.

_  
The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

Chorus 

Solo

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever   
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Tears began to flow rapidly from my waterfall eyes. The warm tears warming my ice body and melting every inch of my heart and sole. His finger caught every tear before it could reach my cheekbones.

"I……...LOVE………YOU." I said very, very, VERY….slowly. I tried to speak through the tears that were causing me to start to feel lightheaded. And then once I got those three words out, I stood one my tiptoes and kissed his cold marble lip and listened again as the song played over and over, testing my heart, but mostly my tears, every time it played.

After slow dancing with Edward for what seemed like only for a few minutes he picked me off of the ground and carried me. I knew that the time must have gone by quicker than I thought since I could see the sun was no longer in site and the same song was played more than 30 times. I felt my eye lids suddenly fall and covered my eyes. I wouldn't fall asleep but closing my eyes and swaying in Edward's arms was the most magical thing I had ever felt. My heart began to slow after the first hour in his arms. But once he started to kiss my cheek it woke up and raced off to win a marathon. HE heard my crazy and annoying heart and began to smile.

"Are you ready for bed Isabella?" He asked.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked quietly. "I will never be able to sleep now." I told him matter-of-factly. I could feel my blood bumping and could hear my heart through talking to him.

"Come on Bella, you have a long day tomorrow. We get to go back to Forks and I know Alice misses you very much." He walked me to the room in the back of the house. He sat me down the bed and handed me my pajama's that I had set aside this morning.

I got dressed and laid me bed next to him. Once the light was off and it was just me and him I felt exhaustion take over me. Edward slowly sang me the lullaby he made for me and I feel into a deep sleep.

(I'm sorry but….NIGHTMARE)

_It was hot, and I could feel the sweat start to fall from my forehead. It wasn't just hot but also dark. Something was over my eyes blocking my vision. All I could do was hear the three other girls next to me._

_I could hear Jessica morn and what sounded like Angie cry, but the noises from Lauren where silent and out of place. I listen carefully trying to make sure everyone of use was still together._

_I could feel the two of them but something was around my hands and feet. And something that tasted like a dirty sock was shoved in my dry mouth. _

_An aching pain caused me to wince and I could smell the rust and salt of the blood that was dripping instead of sweat. I laid my head back on something hard. And I heard a whimper._

_I tried communicating with the noise hoping that it really was Jessica like I thought but I wasn't sure. She moved slowly but I knew someone was there and a heart beating faster than any other heart I had ever heard._

_Suddenly, after about an hour from the first time I opened my eyes, a bright light appeared. Something violently grabbed me and took off the thing that was covering my eyes from the world. My body began to shake in the cold breeze._

_The light burned my eyes and I shut them tight. The sock was removed out of my mouth and I began to scream for Edward…but like always he didn't answer my call for help. Tears feel to my cheeks._

_I was hit in the mouth and knew to keep quite. Again this time I tried to open my eyes. What was waiting for me was the same man that that pulled me into the car before, just he was dirtier and needed grooming very badly. He smiled and then laughed scurrilously exposing every single one of his rotten teeth._

_I looked past him and saw the familiar trees that I had grown to love. I could feel the longing to go home and tried to talk to the man and order him to bring me home._

_But something inside of me would not allow me to make any sort of sound to the villain. Some kind of punishment was sure to be made if I did. Instead I looked around for my friends and hoped they weren't in any more danger._

_To my right the tree of them we all on the dirt floor, they looked awful. Inside of Angie's hair were knots the size of a softball and small leaves and sticks shoved in them. The other girls had bruises already forming on the faces and dirt smudged all over them. Did I look as bad as they did? Jessica then saw me and began to cry even harder. Her cry was loud and hurt my ears. I tried to make her to stop but she wouldn't. Her face was horrified and I didn't know why, I just wanted to go home._

_She continued to cry; behind her was the black car that we were thrown in. I tried to find answers to where we were, but I would not speak a word. I searched around and only saw a large sign in the distance. I wanted it to read Forks but…it didn't._

_The sign was tall and white. Blue writing was writing on it but the words were mixed up and blurred from my vision._

_There were trees of all sorts around us and green grass taller than me. The sun was bright unlike Forks but I knew we hadn't moved out of Washington. Everything was still very green and beautiful._

_I was then picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder. I pushed and tugged at the man to let me go. I had received my voice back and planned on using it. Screaming as loud as I could began to hurt my own ears and make me feel dizzy. I kicked my feet instead hitting the man in the stomach. But he didn't care._

_He was walking trying to keep up with the now 4 other men. Each of them tall and muscular. There wasn't any chance that any of us 3 girls out run them._

_The thought of never going home was becoming clearer and clearer. I wanted Edward but he had disappeared the moment I needed him the most. What about my family? Weren't they looking for me? And…everything went black again as I was dropped to the floor._

- -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -- - ----- - -

A loud scream rang in my ears as I tried to open my eyes again. This time the light didn't burn and my eyes fluttered open.

"Bella!" Someone scream louder in my ears again. I leaned back to try to get away from the loud sound but felt myself fall and feel more pain. My back began to throb.

"Oh, Bella. Please say something to me, you poor thing." The musical voice spoke; it was Edward's. He sounded hurt and upset. I didn't want him to be upset so I tried talking to him.

When I opened my mouth my throat hurt extremely bad. I was still on the ground at the bottom of the bed when Edward leaned over and picked me up in his arms.

"Bella, are you alright sweetie. No, don't talk…shhhhh…..calm down." Edward began to rock and sing. The first 3 verses I didn't know what he was humming. It was the lullaby that he made especially for me.

"Close your eyes. You don't need to go to sleep, but close them." A cold rag was placed on my forehead. And my skin began to sting.

"AHHH! EDWARD! Make it stop! PLEASE!" The stinging was just like in my dream, more painful than I had felt in a long time.

Edward took off the rag and blew softly below my hairline. It felted refreshing and cool. I stopped crying and closed my eyes. Edward sighed and then began to hum again. He rocked me back and fourth with me in his arms slowly and softly.

I wouldn't allow him to put me down, if I did he might disappear again and I would be hurt and alone. Edward held on to me tight through out the night.

The pain in my throat began to clear and the pain in my head was soon gone. I was calm now and Edward began to speak once again being careful not to speak loud.

"Bella…are you alright?" He sounded still shaken up and frightened.

"Yes, I think I'm alright now." I tried to sit up from his grasp and see his face but he wouldn't let me move.

"Bella, what happened to you?" I didn't know what he was asking. "It seemed like…." He struggled for the words he was going to use next. "Someone was hurting you…and…I'm not sure Bella." He looked down away from my eyes.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what's wrong with me." I hated seeing him hurt.

"Bella, don't be sorry. I tried waking you, to save you from whatever was happening to you but, something was shutting me off. I couldn't wake you…I'm sorry." I laid my head on his chest and breathed in; he calmed me in so many ways.

"I love you, and know that I don't at all hold you accountable for this mess…not at ALL Edward. Do you understand that? Yes, I wish I could have been awakening but Edward you did what you could." This time I did look up at him. He looked very sad; I kissed his nose and laid my head back down.

"I love you too Bella, more than anything in the world. I just wish these would stop."

"I know…ME too." I closed me eyes and fell back to a deep sleep not moving from his arms.

The next day I awoke in the Volvo. Edward looked better this morning but not his normal self. I took his hand in mine looking out the window. He seemed happy to see me awake.

"How are you feeling? How's your head?" I touched my forehead and felt it sting.

"Ouch!" I said.

"Don't touch it silly, come here." I leaned closer to him and he took both hands off of the wheel. I was too exhausted to tell him to be careful.

Edward blew softly and the sore. I still hadn't seen it. It began to feel better and Edward returned to the wheel, still holding my hand in his.

I pulled down the mirror in the car and looked at my face in astonishment. There was a large cut on my forehead maybe 5 cm. long.

"What did I do?" Edward looked back at me.

"You hit your head hard on the corner of the night stand."

"You must be having some second thoughts about having me with you forever. You must think I am some idiotic freak now." Joked with him.

"I don't know how you could be calling yourself the freak in this relationship. But I would never be thinking differently about being with you forever."

"So...you think that you're freakier than someone who keeps having crazy nightmares and screams on the top of her lungs for help. She is so crazy that she hits herself on the corner of the nightstand that's 5 feet away from the bed…I think we might just make a freaky couple...and I like that." I kissed his cheek as he pulled into the parking lot of the airport.

"Come on my freaky little girl, let's go home." Edward opened up my door and helped me out of the car, and we walked hand in hand to the front desk.

A/N- I'M DONE! I am so happy! Thank you all for reading and I hope you review and read the chapters to come.


	10. Forks

Falling in Love

Chapter nine

Forks

Disclaimer: This girl has not ever written a book in her life, especially the AMAZING book like Twilight. That would be Stephenie Meyer.

- - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

Last part of the last chapter:

"_So...you think that you're freakier than someone who keeps having crazy nightmares and screams on the top of her lungs for help. She is so crazy that she hits herself on the corner of the nightstand that's 5 feet away from the bed…I think we might just make a freaky couple...and I like that." I kissed his cheek as he pulled into the parking lot of the airport._

"_Come on my freaky little girl, let's go home." Edward opened up my door and helped me out of the car and we walked hand in hand to the front desk._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

Edward and I received our tickets to the 5:00 O' clock flight to Forks Washington and waited for the plane to arrive.

"I know you don't have much to choose from but what would you like for breakfast Bella?" Edward asked me, I was happy that we were going to be home soon. His eyes where starting to darken again and I knew things right now must be hard for him. I decided on the snack I had the day I was leaving Phoenix to go to Forks for the first time, a blueberry muffin and some milk in a small carton.

"Umm if they have a blueberry muffin that would be good and a small carton of milk would be nice. Wait Edward!" Before he turned around I got his attention again.

"Yes my love?" He asked.

"Thank you." I said to him very quietly. His facial expression swung to that famous crooked smile that I had grown to love and can't live without.

"You're Welcome Bella, stay there; I will be right back I promise." For the few moments that Edward was gone I found a magazine and read from. I read the new Celb. Gossip and before I knew it he had returned with 5 blueberry muffins and 2 cartons of milk, and I began to laugh at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked me and his eyes were warm

"Well I could have sworn I asked you for **a** muffin and **a** carton of milk, but somehow you managed to come back with more like always." I continued to laugh to myself.

"I didn't want you to get hungry when we are on the plane." Edward placed the muffins in a paper bag and held the milk in his left hand and held out his right hand to me.

"Are you ready to go home now?" I took his hand and held it tightly in mine and stood from the chair.

_Flight 119 to Forks Washington will be boarding now, please form a small line behind the desk. _

A small brunette girl called out on the intercom. She was maybe a little taller than me and had very tan skin. She seemed very nice and friendly.

"Yes I am." I was ready to go home, I had missed everyone there. And I was ready to sleep in my own safe bed.

"Good, let's go home then." We walked to the front of the line and boarded the plane. Edward sat in seat J14 and I sat right next to him in seat J13.

Soon after everyone else came onto the plane and once everyone was seated the plane doors were shut and the flight attendants gave us their instructions.

HOURS LATER.

We only needed to take one plane from Hawaii to Washington which was very nice not having to get up and change planes half way through. At first the screaming baby behind Edward and I was a little annoying but soon it thankfully fell asleep, as well did I. On Edward's shoulder I slept almost the whole way from the lack of sleep I had from the last few nights.

Then we picked up the Volvo and began I drive home which would only take about a half an hour from Edward's extra fast driving. We had just left the Seattle air port when Charlie called my cell phone.

"Hey Bells! How are you?" He sounded extra happy, maybe because I was coming home?

"I'm fine Dad we are on our way home. We should be there in about a half an hour." I told him, if he asked where we were at I would have to lie.

"Oh you are?" To someone in the background Charlie repeated that we would be home soon and something POPPED loudly.

"What was that Dad?" I asked him.

"Uhhh…nothing Bella, I will see you soon ok? I have to go." Charlie said Quickly. It sounded as if he where hiding something and didn't want me to know what he was hiding which made me even more curious.

"Ok Dad, bye." He hung up without saying goodbye back and I turned to Edward.

"Could you hear anything?" I was referring to my Dad's mind.

"Barley, nothing that was clear. Someone must have told him not to think about the something that they where hiding. But I did see a balloon popping." Edward said without taking his eyes off of the road.

"A balloon?" I asked to myself. Maybe he was outside and someone's balloon popped near him and I could hear it through the phone...no. Something wasn't right and I could tell mostly by the way he left so quickly.

The rest of the ride home Edward and I playfully argued about what the best kind of flowers. I obviously thought that a rose was the most romantic and best flower out there but Edward seemed to think that a daisy was so much better for some reason. He said something about a daisy being more playful and happy than a rose. But nothing about that made any sense to me.

We then pulled into Forks and Edward pulled into my driveway. Everythin was dark, no light no noise no anything.

"What's going on?" I asked him but had the same look on his face as I did on mine.

"I have no idea. I can hear Alice and I know Charlie is near but I can't figure out why everything is turned off." Edward got out of the driver's seat and came around to my door and carefully helped me out. Not letting me trip over the seat belt that was tightly wrapped around my ankle.

We walked human speed to the front door and Edward waited paicently while I dug through my back pocket for the house key. A grin washed over him as I dropped the key.

"Slippery fingers Bella?" He picked up the key before I could realize I dropped it.

"No just a little nervous. You never know with Alice…she is something to always be nervous about." I unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

"WELCOME HOME AND CONGRATULATIONS BELLA AND EDWARD!" The lights turned on and everyone jumped out from behind the couch and behind other things. Everyone was there, well everyone that I would consider my closest family. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie all popped out and started to cheer when Edward and I came into the door.

The house was decorated with millions of balloons and streamers pinned up all over the living room. A large sign went from both sides of the walls reading 'WE MISSED YOU AND CAN"T WAIT FOR THE MANY YEARS TO COME'. The Cullen's/Hale's and my father had planned a welcome home party at my house for Edward and I. And from the look of things Edward was just as shocked as I was.

"Thanks you guys!" I said. Everyone then came around and we all exchanged hugs and everyone took a glance at my new engagement ring, and then came Charlie. I still hadn't thought about what to say to him and if he would even be any sort happy that I was getting married to a guy that I had met not even a year ago. My palms began to sweat and my heart began to race as he hugged me tightly.

"Dad I would have called you…" I started but was interrupted by the large grin on his pale white face. (Just about everyone is pale in Washington! I should know! We get not a lot of sun!)

"Bella I know, Carlisle and Alice and I have talked about it many times. They told me that Edward was going to ask you to marry him on your vacation and that you would most possibly say yes. And I am happy for you, I know you Love this guy and I know that you wouldn't make the wrong decision. I'm proud of you Bells." I wasn't expecting that, his speech came to me more of a surprise than the surprise party did. I could barley speak so all I said was "Thank you" I kissed Charlie on the cheek and watched as Alice came at me full human speed. She jumped into my arms and hugged me a little to tight!

"Ohh my, you don't even know how much I have missed you! Forks just isn't the same without you now." Her grip of my neck finally loosened as Edward shot an warning glance at her and I let her back down onto the ground.

"I missed you too Alice, and Thank you so much…for EVERYTHING. You're a great friend." She shrugged and pulled my hand and I followed her to the kitchen.

The kitchen was FULL of dozens of different types of food. Everything was spread out around the table and cluttered counters.

"I hope you're hungry. Since only you and Charlie will be eating tonight." I was kind of hungry since I only ate 2 of the 5 muffins Edward bought for me. I thought of something and pulled Alice to a corner where no one, as in my father, could hear us.

"Alice I have to ask you something." I told her.

"What is it?" A grin was on her face, you could tell by this little party she was having the time of her life.

"Tell me that you haven't told Charlie about you guys yet…did you?" Her eyes went blank and then fired back up to life.

"Well Carlisle had to **tell the truth** when he spoke to your father, he had to tell Charlie why he really thought you and Edward where the most amazing couple in the world!" My stomach began to flutter and if 10,234,728,126,438 fluttering butterflies started to fly. And I began to feel dizzy.

"What did he say?" I managed to ask.

"Well, at first he was a little shocked. OK maybe a lot shocked but then Charlie began to understand and realized all of the stories he knew where true. I think now he is more comfortable with the subject." Alice told me. Alice's hair seemed even more beautiful as the last time I saw her. Her eyes where the beautiful topaz color and her air feel straight down to her cheek bones.

"Really? So he's not mad? What about Billy? Did you tell him not to say a word to anyone?" I asked Alice quickly.

"Well to our surprise your father wouldn't tell a soul to anyone, just like you. I saw it before so we where positive when we told him."

"Why didn't you call me and tell me?"

"Well I know that you would find out soon enough and that I didn't want to worry you. Now come on, it's time for you to enjoy your party!" Without anything more said Alice took my hand and pulled me to the table covered in chips, cake, punch, and fruit bowls as big as my head.

"Wow…who made all of the food?" Everything looked so delicious and appetizing.

"Well let's just say we all found out the hard was that Charlie can't cook! So Esme and I both made up a few things." I grabbed some fruit and tossed in into my mouth.

"It's good!" We walked back into the living room and I found Edward and when he saw me he picked me up and twirled me around and then hugged me softly, nothing like Alice's. His was soft and gentle.

"I love you Bell, are you having fun?" He placed me back onto the ground and I answered him as soon as my stomach stopped spinning.

"I am and I love you too." The party continued, we all talked and had tons of fun just hanging out. About the end of the party EMMETT poured the bowl of red bunch on me. So then… it was war! The rest of the night was full of food wars and laughing until a single yawn escaped from my mouth. Then Edward ended the party with a small goodbye. I thanked everyone and said goodbye to Edward for the time being and took a warm shower to get the cake and punch off of my skin. I got out and dressed and went downstairs to talk to Charlie.

"Hey dad, thanks for the party tonight." He laughed.

"Yeah it was a blast, I think I am going to smell like chocolate cake for the rest of my life!" He said to me and tickled my ribs.

"Ok ok ok! I'm sorry but it was just calling your name! I just had to do it." We sat there and talked about the small congratulations gift the Cullen's/Hale's gave Edward and I. And then soon we came to the subject of Edward.

"I know this may be hard to answer Bella but I have to know, why didn't you ever tell me about Edward and his family. You know you could have trusted me, I would have never said a word." Charlie looked some what hurt about the fact that I didn't tell him that Edward was a human.

"Well I wouldn't know how to tell you, what was I suppose to say? Oh yeah Dad I forgot to tell you today, Edward is a Vampire and I love him more an life itself." I asked sarcasticualy.

"I know but maybe a hint would have been nice…maybe something that would have not been such a shock when I was told the truth." He said.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't, I wanted to but never knew how to tell you."

"But now I know." And he began to laugh. "I knew there was something fishy with that guy."

"Dad…" I laughed. "But I have to say I'm glad it's over with." And I yawned again.

"Are you tired?" He asked me softly.

"Yeah a little, it's been a long day today."

"I bet it has go to sleep Bella. Goodnight and sweet dreams." I gave my dad a hug.

"Goodnight." Then I walked upstairs and saw my favorite person laying on his side on my bed.

"Hello Beautiful." Edward sat up and had me sit on his lap.

"Hello…you don't even have to ask, go ahead, I'll be fine tonight. I'll see you in the morning." Edward's eyes where almost black and I knew that he needed to go hunting tonight.

"I love you, you know that?" He whispered in my ear. His cool breath made me shiver and smile.

"I think I've heard it around." I joked.

"I will see you in the morning ok?"

"OK." He leaned over and kiss me very lightly on my lips, almost not even touching them. And then he was gone.

I decided since it was still kind of early I would read some and fall asleep when I couldn't read any longer.

"My sleeping beauty, the sun's up and your breakfast is getting cold." I woke up Edward's soft musical voice and his golden eyes staring back at me.

"Hey, I missed you last night." I told him as he pulled me into his arms and held me close to his body.

"And I missed you even more than you will ever believe, but I had to leave.


End file.
